


Frerard, on a plane.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plane bathroom occupation, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, This is so awkward I'm sorry, sex on a plane, small space, smut warning, this should be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Gee and Frank 'occupy' a plane bathroom. That's all I'm saying





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanwreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanwreckage/gifts).



> Smut warning, sorry lol

"You're so sexy like that, Frankie." Gerard whispered into his boyfriends ear and gripped his thigh.

Frank blushed and his breath hitched. He was wearing pajamas from the night before, eyeliner still smeared around his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"I'm a mess, Gee." He giggled.

"My mess." He slid his hand up further, and Frank jerked and tried to stay quiet. They were sitting in the two seats closest to the window, luckily by themselves. But they were starting to get looks from the surrounding pedestrians.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." Gerard nibbled his ear and kissed his neck, Frank whimpering and nodding. On his way to the bathroom, Gerard swayed his hips seductively in Frank's view. Frank watched wide eyed and bit his lip, Gerard sending a sudden wink his way before he entered the bathroom.

Five minutes felt like eternity, but eventually he shot up and practically sprinted to the bathroom.

When he entered, he was immediately shoved into the wall, lips and tongue exploring his desperately. They were squeezed in such a small space that there was barely a few inches on each side of them to move.

They moved around trying to find balance, Frank eventually getting pushed up onto the sink with his legs wrapped around Gerard's hips.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Frank chuckled when Gerard pulled a condom and lube out of his pocket.

"Maybe." He was shaking when he pulled back, fumbling with the aluminum packet for a bit.

"Hurry up!" Frank was getting restless, his hips bucked up and he tried to pull Gerard down by his shirt.

"I can't get the damn condom open!" He groaned as he continued to pull at it with his fingers and teeth, sighing when it finally tore.

He slid it on, searching for the lube in the process.

"What now??"

"Shit, I dropped the lube" Gerard looked at his feet and Frank facepalmed.

"There it is hold on just- move your leg-"

"Ow! Your elbow-"

"Sorry just- here- ah! Here we go!" He held it up in success.

He stood back up, applied it to himself, and sighed.

"You ready?"

Frank nodded.

He prepared him with ease, it hadn't been long since they did it just before the flight took off.

"The sink is digging in my spine"

"Here, move forward-"

When Frank tried to scoot forward, Gerard tripped over is pants at his ankles and fell against the toilet.

"Shit-"

"Gee." Frank laughed and helped him up, pulling him back towards him.

"I'm ready"

Frank scratched down Gerard's neck and back, throwing his head back as Gerard gently entered him.

He the it back to far, and he head-butted the mirror. 

"Shit, ow" 

"You ok?"

"I'm goo-"

They were interrupted by a knock.

"What the hell, man? I have to piss, hurry up you've been in there for ten minutes!"

Their movements stilled, Gerard flinched and hips jerked up slightly. He happened to hit Frank directly in his sweet spot, and Frank let out an involuntary moan.

"Ohhhhh sorry" Gerard covered Frank's mouth and masked the noise.

"I've been feeling sick, I'll be out very soon. My apologies."

"Don't worry about it dude, just hurry"

And they heard footsteps leave.

Gerard chuckled and Frank turned red in embarrassment.

"Close call, Frankie." 

"Shut u- OH SWEET JESU-"

Gerard thrusted into that spot as hard as he could, then covered Frank's mouth again.

"If we get caught, I will kill you." He joked. He kept his mouth covered as he hit the spot over and over again, making Frank thrash and moan loudly under Gerard's hand. Gerard let out an involuntary moan himself, catching it and quieting down.

Soon enough, they were unraveling below and above each other. They stopped caring about noise, and they scratched, thrusted, moaned, groaned, and thrashed for several minutes before Gerards pace became sloppy and his hips stilled. He closed his eyes, hummed and smiled, then looked Frank in the eyes and thrusted roughly one last time, making Frank practically scream and squeeze his legs together as he made a mess all over his shirt. 

"Fuck" Gerard muttered as he tied the condom off and trashed it.

"What?"

"You stained my shirt, you dick" He chuckled and let Frank's legs go. Frank tried to stand up, but his knees were wobbly and he could barely move around Gerard attempting to get his damn jeans up. 

"Move, I need- yeah" Frank grabbed his slipper that he had lost during their.. 'occupation'. 

"I'll see you in a few." He kissed Gerard's cheek and stumbled out the door, running into the wall and a few seats on his way back.

Gerard low-key made his way back, fixing his hair like nothing happened. He heard giggling from around the plane, turning red and keeping his head low.

"Have fun?" He heard a guy shout from  few seats back.

The plane erupted into laughter.

"Everyone heard. Hope you enjoyed yourselves." A guy in front of them whispered.

Gee grabbed Frank's shakey hand and sighed, both of them embarrassed.

"You 'fucked' me over." Frank giggled, talking about how his knees were still shakey.

"Ayeeee I see what you did there." Gerard giggled. "You're so stupid. I love you." Gerard shook his head.

"I love you, too." Frank laid his head on Gerard's shoulder.

They could still hear whispers and giggles.

"This is gonna be a long flight."

 


End file.
